Back To The Future: Revelation
by JediPatStarrunner
Summary: My first BTTF fanfic. First fanfic EVER actually. Read and review! It's the first of a planned series of BTTF fan fics including my take on a BTTF IV-VI Character guide coming soon!


**Back To The Future:**

**Revelation**

By Patrick Lynch, aka JediPatStarrunner

Back to the Future characters created by Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis, original character(s) created by author.

Monday

October 27th, 1986

8:55 AM

Doctor Emmett Brown was pacing back and forth inside the room he had rented at the Hill Valley Hilton. In one hand, a roller up stack of a few sheets of paper. The other hand, rubbing his temples as he was wearing a pair of reading glasses over his eyes. A knock at the door startled him out of his frenzied pacing. He rushed over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Outside the door stood his old friend, 18-year-old Marty McFly, now starting his freshman year of college at the University of Southern California.

"Marty! You made it!" Doc embraced his old friend, now smartly dressed in a suit and tie and sporting a close-cropped haircut. "I appreciate you coming up all the way from Los Angeles for this."

"Hey, no problem, Doc." Marty said as he came inside and sat down on a chair beside a small table by a window overlooking the city of Hill Valley. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Believe me, Marty, I still have my reservations about doing this, but after talking with both you and Clara about it, I'm convinced now more than ever that this is the right thing to do. In fact, Clara practically INSISTED I do it." Doc said as he sat down in the chair opposite Marty. "I just hope you and I will be prepared for the consequences of what we're about to do, Marty. This could very well change our lives forever. There is no going back once we've done this."

"You're the doc, Doc." Marty said as he reached over to pull a Pepsi Free out of the Mini-Fridge across from his chair. "If you want to do this, I'm all for it." He opened the can and took a sip from it, then put it down on the table.

"It has all led up to this moment, hasn't it, Marty?" Doc stood up and looked out the window, staring out at a crowd gathering in the parking lot of the hotel. "Your week in 1955. Making sure your children were going to be fine in 2015, which by the way, I'm sure they will be. Then stopping Biff Tannen from corrupting the space-time continuum, and finally our grand adventure in 1885."

Doc turned to Marty. "We have had some amazing experiences together, Marty. You saved my life, not once, but twice. I am honored to have you at my side today, my friend."

"It's been my pleasure, Doc." Marty drank the last of the Pepsi Free from the can and tossed it into the trash. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. How is the book coming?"

Doc turned to Marty. "It's done." he said. "Don't know if it will be very popular. Might pass as a decent modern H.G. Wellsian time travel epic. I've even come up with a take on Dr. Strangelove for the title: 'Great Scott!: Or, how I learned to love the space-time continuum'."

"I still think "Back to the Future" would be a more appropriate title. Considering how many TIMES we went back to the future." Marty said. "Anyway, you ready to do this?"

Doc straightened up and breathed in, the let it out slowly. "Might as well. No time like the present, after all."

Doc walked to the door and opened it. Marty walked out, then Doc followed him, shut the door and pulled the key to the door out of his pants pocket, and locked the door. He and Marty headed to the elevator and pressed the call button.

While they were waiting for the elevator, Marty turned to Doc. "Is Clara coming? I would think she would, since she convinced you to do this. After all, without her, you're going to be labeled as a crock pot to the whole world."

Doc laughed a bit. "Yes, she and the boys are on their way. I gave her precise instructions on when to be here."

The elevator arrived and both Scientist and College Student entered it. Doc pressed the button for the ground floor. The doors closed and the elevator made its way down.

Finally, the elevator stopped on the ground floor and the doors opened.

"Now or never, Doc." Marty said as Doc started to look nervous.

"Time to make history then, Marty." Doc said as he and Marty stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the door to the parking lot of the Hill Valley Hilton.

They stepped outside and both Doc and Marty nearly fainted from the sight outside. "Great Scott, Marty! Look at this! I would never have imagined this many people would show up!" Doc exclaimed.

Surrounding a raised platform with a podium on top of it was a swarm of reporters, camera men and news vans beyond them. Crews from CNN, the Hill Valley Telegraph, and every major network in the nation(and some from around the world) were gathered around the platform.

Doc Brown slowly climbed up the steps to the top of the platform and walked up to the podium and put down the stack of papers he had in his hand on top of the podium.

"Ladies and Gentleman" Doc began to speak to the crowd gathered in front of him, staring at all the quizzical faces in front of him. "Good morning and thank you for coming out here today. I'm sure many of you have been wondering what this momentous announcement I alluded to in my press release on Friday would be. My name is Doctor Emmett Brown and I assure you, it is well worth your time and patience in coming out here this cold October morning."

Doc began to read from a speech he had spent hours on the night before.

"Throughout human history, many accomplishments in science have greatly benefited mankind. From the invention of the printing press, to electricity, the steam locomotive, to the automobile and airplane. Even the splitting of the atom, which I was present to witness in my youth as a part of the Manhattan Project, despite leading to the creation of the atomic bomb which wrought much destruction in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, gave us Nuclear power which we so depend on to power our cities today. Now, I am here to announce to the world the most profound discovery in our lifetime. 31 years ago, I had a vision. A vision that would change my life forever. A little over a year ago, that vision became reality. I invented the Flux Capacitor. With it, I made the impossible, possible. I created the world's first working TIME MACHINE. Using a 1982 DeLorean sports car as a platform for the Flux Capacitor, myself and my young friend Martin McFly here went on a journey that spanned many eras, from the Wild West to the far future. We became the world's first time travelers."

A raucous burst of disbelief rose up from the gathered reporters, some of them turning to leave, turning their cameras and tape recorders off.

Seeing that the Doc needed back up, Marty stepped up to the podium and began to tell his story from traveling to 1955, to experiencing the future, to finally his time in 1885.

One reporter from the Hill Valley Telegraph yelled, "It's a good story Doctor Brown, but where is your proof?"

Doc stepped up to the podium and grinned. "You want proof? Here's your proof." He looked at his watch. _Precisely on time, my dear, precisely on time. _He thought. He then pointed up at the sky.

At that very moment, three very loud and distinct sonic booms came from the sky.

As all the reporters suddenly looked up into the sky over the platform and stared open mouthed at the sight before them. Up in the sky, a FLYING 1880's era steam locomotive burst out of thin air. Strange contraptions were attached to it, and there were metal WINGS sprouting from its sides. It's train wheels were folded up underneath it. It slowly hovered to rest on the ground behind the platform, looking like it had just arrived on train tracks at a train station. A wide door opened up on its side and out stepped a woman dressed in a 1885 period dress. Two small children followed behind her, also dressed in 1885 era garb. They looked wide-eyed at the sight before them.

Doc approached Clara and gave her a quick hug and kiss.

"You're right on time, my dear. How did the visit with your parents go?"

Clara smiled and looked to the boys. "Jules and Verne were happy to see their grandparents again. They couldn't wait to get back here for the big announcement, though. They look like they have a plethora of questions now." She nodded in the direction of all the reporters.

Doc smiled and turned and looked at the crowd, now fully gathered with cameras on and microphones raised. "They certainly are. Let's give them some answers, shall we, my dear?"

Doc approached the podium once more, this time with Clara and the boys by his side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Clara Clayton Brown and my sons, Jules and Verne. Clara was born in New Jersey in the year 1855. And Jules was born here in Hill Valley in the year 1887, and Verne followed the next year. Any questions?"

At that moment, every voice in the crowd erupted with curiosity, wanting to know everything about this mysterious man who had invented the world's first time machine.

* * *

At that moment, George and Lorraine McFly sat astounded in front of their television set. They both came to the realization that their son, Martin Seamus McFly, had played a huge role in helping them get together and fall in love that fateful night almost 31 years ago. Just then the phone rang, startling them both. Lorraine picked it up.

In Cobbs Ferry, NY, 7 year old Paul Lyon sat glued to the television set, a transformer in his hands, but his attention was focused on the spectacle on TV, not in the small robot in his hand. Behind him, his mother Sally Baines Lyon was on the phone with her sister, Lorraine Baines McFly.

"COOL! My cousin is a time-traveler!!!! MOM, I WANT A DELOREAN!!!" Young Paul exclaimed.

Somehow, the cousin of Marty McFly knew his life was changed forever.

**-THE BEGINNING-**


End file.
